Classic HF Number Six
Last time on Harpers Falls: *''Hannah becomes friends with Dylan, Rosemary and Sheila.'' *''Julie Wandsworth and Aileen become friends and try to ruin Hannah.'' *''Michael is offered the job of Headmaster of Harper Academy.'' *''Chris is attacked by Aileen.'' Several miles away from his office in Providence, Rhode Island, Joseph Wainwright was driving from his office. He was on his way to a motel room in the nearby town of Woonsocket, where his secretary, Marie Sanborne was waiting for him. He and Marie had been having an affair ever since he had opened his office in Providence. Marie had been hired when he had his first office in Harpers Falls, and he had managed to keep her under wraps, especially due to the influence of his wife's family. Meanwhile, he was now trying to divorce Michelle, however, she knew nothing about it. "I'm wanting to marry you, Marie," he whispered huskily to his secretary. Marie, however, wasn't so sure of that. "Your wife is a Harper, Joe," she reminded him, "her family could make your life miserable; and what about Chris and Sheila?" referring to his two children. "Chris has his own life with Alex now," he reminded Marie, "and Sheila will find that someone of her own soon, but now, I love you, Marie Sanborne." This time, Marie didn't object and fell into her lover's arms and they kissed. In Harpers Falls, the family was celebrating Michael's new position. He had just been offered the job of headmaster of Harper Academy. Richard Harper was retiring from the day-to-day operations of Harper Academy; and he felt Michael would make a wonderful headmaster. Richard would still remain on the board of trustees, the job Michael had had before his promotion to headmaster. Someone would have to replace him as English teacher, however. Richard would also remain as CEO of Harper Industries. Shelby and Michael knew some contacts from their days at Harvard, and they thought a old friend of theirs, Allan Bergmeier, would be a perfect choice. Julie had told Aileen that her father was now the headmaster. At first, she thought it was silly, but later, she realized that it could well work to her advantage. Michael was now in power, and that meant she could manipulate her father to make life easier for her and Julie, and miserable for everyone else. However, she found out otherwise, when Michael had a press conference to accept the job as headmaster. "As headmaster, I will maintain the standards and integrity that has been a hallmark of my family for many generations," he said. Aileen glared at her father, she thought she had a clear pass to run the campus her way; but now, that was scuttled. She and Julie were whispering during the rest of her father's speech. Shelby shot her a glare which was unheeded. Michael had looked at Hannah, who had become a valuable ally to Dylan; Rosemary and Sheila. Thanks to some interviews that Shelby had with Hannah, they had discovered that Hannah had lost her parents some months ago, which nobody knew. Aileen had known her family was dead, and would sometimes taunt her about that. Hannah didn't much like that, and was scared to tell her. Michael had talked it over with Shelby and Dylan and Rosemary were also on board with what he had planned. "Also, I would like to have Hannah Anderson come up with us, here," he announced. Hannah, was stunned, but she walked out with Dylan on her arm, calming her. "I've talked it over with my family and I am officially announcing that Shelby and I have started adoption proceedings for Hannah to become a part of our family." This shocked Hannah, who was totally delighted; and infuriated Aileen, mortified that her arch-enemy would be a part of HER family! "NO!" she screeched, "I won't bloody allow you to adopt her!" Dylan looked at Aileen, with a withering look, "You have no reason to question it," he said, "if you had come to speak with us last night, instead of gallivanting around with Julie, you would know all about these things." "I don't have to listen to you," Aileen screeched, "I don't want that tramp in MY family!" "Well, the proceedings are already in motion," Shelby said to her daughter angrily, "and within a few weeks, Hannah will become part of our family and I will expect you to respect that." Aileen stormed out of the auditorium, Julie flouncing out behind her. I can't believe them! Aileen cursed her awful luck, my nasty former arch-enemy, is going to become a part of my family! Julie fawned over Aileen, "What a dumb deal!" she said, "how can that family of your's take in Hannah?" "I bet it was my stupid cousin, Sheila, who was behind all of this," Aileen seethed, "and she will pay for this malignancy!" Not even Julie thought that Sheila could go that far, "Oh, please, Aileen," Julie scoffed, "not even Sheila could do that." Aileen sneered, "I hate her, Julie," her eyes flashed with hatred, "I hate my cousin and most of my family!" Julie was scared; although she was thrilled to be the best friend of Aileen Harper, it was also becoming a real burden. She had seen Sheila around campus, and she felt that Aileen was being unreasonable. Julie took a half-second to think about what she was going to do; and she walked away from Aileen. "Come back here," Aileen screamed, "where are you going, Julie?" Julie shot her a look, "Where I should be," she said, "at the assembly! I hope I am not in trouble because of you!" Aileen screamed, and stormed off campus, as she walked up Attleboro Avenue, the main north-south street of town and then over to Scituate Avenue, the main east-west street. She plunked herself down on one of the benches of Memorial Park, which was near the falls. It was by these falls from the Sciutiate River that her ancestor, Winthrop Harper had built his first mill. Hannah Harper! Aileen sulked, She could ruin all my plans to get Harper Industries, which is MINE by right! I don't care if Dylan is older than me, he's a stupid airhead, who can't manage a multinational business; and Rosemary is to timid to wheel and deal. I am the only one skillful enough to do this. Meanwhile, while Aileen was sulking, Julie Wandsworth went to Hannah Anderson, "Hannah, I think I had best warn you," she said without malice, "You are a marked woman, Aileen has you as her next target, and I don't want you to be hurt. I too am a target of her as well." Hannah looked shocked and so did Julie when they saw Aileen Harper, holding a stiletto knife and was glaring at them both. What will happen next? *''What could be the fate of Hannah and Julie for deserting Aileen?'' *''Will Joe and Marie's affair be made public and will Michelle go after him for a divorce?'' *''How will Hannah become a part of the Harper family?'' Find out more on the next installment of Harpers Falls. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes featuring Dylan and Sheila